Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship
Users that wish to become an administrator or bureaucrat need to go through a process known as a Request for Adminship (RfA). This process assesses the suitability of a user for the additional rights, tools and responsibilities, and gives the community a chance to voice their opinions on whether a user is suitable for the role in question. You may nominate yourself or another editor (must have their consent) by following the instructions below. This procedure does not apply to trusted user/rollback rights. To apply for these, please simply ask a bureaucrat. How it Works *Click here to add a new section. *Text will appear in the new section - edit it, filling in the required information in section 1 where prompted, and remove everything at the bottom between the two tags. When done, click publish. *An admin will then also fill in the required statistics in section 2 *Other users will then be able to comment and vote on the nomination *After 7 days, the nomination will either be declared successful or unsuccessful and appropriate action taken Nominations and Voting Rules *Voting is conducted in accordance with BF:VOTE *To vote, you must have at least 20 mainspace edits and have been here for over 1 month (to prevent multiple account abuse, any suspect accounts will be IP verified). Any ineligible votes will be struck-out and ignored. *You should not request admin status unless you have 500 mainspace edits and been here for over 3 months. If you do, it will be immediately rejected and moved straight to the archives. Be advised that meeting these requirements will not necessarily guarantee success. *You may only become a bureaucrat if you are already an administrator. Upon being concluded, nominations will be archived to Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Archive ---- =Nominations= Slopijoe '1': Statements *If you are nominating somebody else on their behalf, fill in section 1.1. The nominee should then complete section 1.2. *If you are nominating yourself, ignore 1.1 and only complete 1.2 '1.1': Nominator's Statement *''I've known Slopijoe (hereafter referred to as Tywin) for a while now, and he's become one of my closer wiki-friends; although he can be somewhat out-of-line at times, he has come a long way since joining, and I'm of the opinion that he has matured quite a bit. He's had a few bad incidents, but if he just worked on that I believe he'd make one of our better admins. He's no SSD, but he's still a good guy at heart. He's also one of our senior members and has a good grasp on wiki policy. So it's with great pleasure that I nominate Tywin for the position of administrator on the Battlefield wiki.'' Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) '1.2': Nominee's Statement (This section should only be completed by the nominee) If a user is nominated by another user, the nominee must accept the nomination. Briefly summarize why you think you are suitable for the role of an administrator. You may also wish to consider the following questions when writing your statement: #How often do you visit and how often do you edit? Do you anticipate your activity levels changing in the foreseeable future? #When you visit, what do you typically do (eg. edit, read, check the forums/blogs, check recent changes, upload images) and which pages do you mainly edit (eg. Articles, Forums, Blogs, Templates, Talks, Images, User)? If you were made an admin, would either of these change? * '2': Statistics The following is for an admin to add: :As of January 1, 2011 (This should be set to reflect when the statistics were added. The statistics should only be updated if a major change occurs) *Total edits: 3120 (Using '') **Of which '''1125' (36%) are in the mainspace **Of which 1742 (55%) are in private spaces (This is the number and percentage of edits in 'non-useful' areas - blogs, blog comments and your userpage. This allows us to see the number that aren't namespace, but are still 'useful' - files, templates, project pages, etc.) *Total file uploads: ~50 - 120 (Using - Tywin's uploaded a lot of images, but I've no way to figure out how many considering that he's also edited file details) **Upload rating: (The admin compiling the statistics should take a brief glance through the nominees uploads, then based on the amount that have been deleted, that are improperly licensed and that are of poor quality, give a rough rating, eg. Bad, Poor, Average, Good, Excellent, etc. Please also leave a comment explaining this rating) ***'Good' - Haven't seen too many problems with his uploads, at least not so far as I remember. *Total blocks: 1''' (''Using '') **Totalling a block time of '''3 days *Active since: June 17, 2010 (according to userpage header) :Signature of assessing admin: Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) '3': Voting *'Support' - As nominator. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) *'Support' - Most of his past actions are fairly positive, especially concerning the mainspace. Charcoal121 02:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) After 7 days, an admin will close the discussion, file the results below, and move the discussion to the archive Result: Bureaucrat action: Category:Templates __NO TOC__